


All It Takes Is All You've Got

by prettypurpleflower



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerio!Kurt, Lacrosse Captain!Sebastian, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypurpleflower/pseuds/prettypurpleflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt rejoins the Cheerios he gains an unexpected suitor. Who would have thought Kurt looks that hot in a uniform? Not Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All It Takes Is All You've Got

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kurtbastian Week 2014  
> Day 2: Cheerio Kurt and Lacrosse Captain Sebastian

Standing at the counter of the Lima Bean after ordering his coffee, Kurt pulled at his shirt. He was definitely not used to his Cheerio uniform anymore, even after wearing it for almost a month again. But Coach Sylvester had had too many good arguments for him to refuse.  


After Blaine – _wonderful, perfect, versatile, manly Blaine_ , Kurt scoffed – had gotten the lead role of Tony in the school’s musical performance of Westside Story, Kurt knew he had to do something to boost his résumé. No college would want him when all he managed to do was to be part of a Glee club that didn’t get anything done and transfer schools twice in one semester.  


Like that was anything to be proud of. NYADA would probably laugh at his application before throwing it away.  


So naturally, when Sue Sylvester had approached him to inform him he was part of the Cheerios again, he had declined, firm but polite. Until she mentioned what a shame it was that he would miss adding another National Championship to his application out of spite.  


Thinking back, being a part of the cheerleading team was actually the only good thing he had done. Only National Championship he had won. He laughed inwardly. Even if the New Directions had won Nationals, it’s not like he would have ever been responsible for it in the slightest. For that he’d have to have gotten any actual audible lines.  


Suddenly Kurt felt someone breathing into his ear, an unpleasant shiver ran through him.  


‘Who would have thought you’ve got the hottest ass in Lima under all your fifty layers of girls’ clothes?’  


Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  


_1, 2, 3. Calm down. You can’t get away with public murder._  


Scowling, he turned to face the bane of his existence.  


‘What do you want, Meerkat? Don’t you have some needy little nobody to pounce on?’  


He smirked. ‘I like your bite, tiger.’  
‘Cut the crap. Shouldn’t you be running after Blaine now that he’s free, instead of wasting your time on me?’  


Sebastian took a moment to look him up and down, letting his eyes slowly wander over Kurt’s body. Fully aware of what effect it would have on the other boy, Sebastian licked his lips.  


‘Why go for the consolation prize when I can have the trophy?’  


Even though he huffed indignantly, Kurt couldn’t stop a hint of red coloring his cheeks.  
‘What are you even talking about? We both know that Blaine was your victim from the get-go.’  


‘Well, what can I say? I changed my mind. When I joined the Warblers, all they talked about was Blaine this, Blaine that. Couldn’t let someone like that slip through my fingers, could I? What they obviously failed to mention was that his hottest feature would be his bitch of a boyfriend. Sorry, ex-boyfriend.’  


‘You aren’t making any sense. You coming on to me? It’s creepy. Stop it.’ Kurt grabbed his coffee, the worst of the heat long gone, and walked out of the Lima Bean without looking back.  


Whatever had induced Sebastian’s odd behavior, Kurt was sure it was a one-time thing.  


Of course it wasn’t. 

\---

It only took a few days until they saw each other again.  


Slowly Kurt was starting to believe he should stop going to the Lima Bean altogether. However, the stubborn voice in his mind replied that he had been there first and Smythe was the one to drive ridiculously far just for a coffee. And to torment him, obviously.  


Aforementioned pain in the ass sat at a table not far from the door, openly leering at Kurt.  


‘Not happy to see me, killer?’  
Kurt made a face. ‘Don’t call me that.’  


‘What, you don’t want to share a nickname with your ex?’ The corners of Sebastian’s mouth were still turned upwards but the smile seemed somewhat hollow.  


‘How about we simply don’t talk about that and you leave me alone?’  


‘Hummel, haven’t you thought for a second that maybe a guy that’s so willing to throw your relationship away isn’t worth your pain?’ Kurt gritted his teeth. The tone, the expression on Sebastian’s face… They were too serious. This wasn’t how Sebastian was supposed to behave. Silence was stretching uncomfortably between them.  


Kurt was already contemplating his escape plan when Sebastian spoke again.  


‘What about… Porcelain?’ His eyes only widened a fraction, but Sebastian had seen it.  


‘Oh, bingo!’  
‘How do you know that name?’  


‘Well, you know… I’m getting around a bit. Meet some people. Overhear some things.’  


‘You mean you’re a slimy little stalker, spying on other people’s conversations.’  


Barely visible, Sebastian’s lip twitched. Not amused at all. Hurt. Immediately Kurt regretted his words, although he wasn’t ready to apologize.  


‘Whatever. It’s a fitting nickname. Your skin is… practically glowing sometimes.’  
‘Will you ever stop making fun of the way I look?’  


‘I wasn’t making fun of you.’ Sebastian shrugged. ‘I like the way your skin glows. And how it flushes when you’re angry. It’s probably even prettier when you’re aroused.’ He smirked again. What Kurt would do to get rid of that smirk…  


‘Sorry to disappoint you but you’ll never find out.’  


‘Never say never, Porcelain. You’re far too hot to let go.’  


Really, the Lima Bean was a sole spot of bad luck. What good had ever happened to him here? And no, meeting Blaine all those times didn’t count. Just like Blaine telling him he loved him didn’t count. Not anymore.  


If that hadn’t happened, he could have spared himself a lot of heartache.  


He turned around and walked out. Today wasn’t a day he had the nerves to deal with Sebastian.

\---

When Kurt arrived at home, he went straight to the living room. He had wasted more time at the Lima Bean than he had actually planned, so chances were high that his dad was already home from the garage and relaxing for a bit in front of the TV.  


Kurt stopped in the doorway, taking in the sight before him. He couldn’t help but smile.  


Some things would never change. One of those things was his dad’s love for _Deadliest Catch_ after a long day at work.  


Other things had already started to change some time ago. The beer and bowl of chips by Burt’s side had been replaced by a glass of water and some vegetable sticks with healthy yogurt dip.  


Carole would be so proud of how far they had come when Kurt told her. It didn’t matter that the man was scowling darkly at the vegetables whenever he realized again what it was he was eating. The only important thing was that he was pulling through even though he disliked it sometimes.  


Finally Kurt stepped fully inside. ‘Hey, dad! How was your day? Did something interesting happen?’  


Burt looked up from the TV, his expression skeptical.  


‘Has something interesting ever happened at the garage?’  


‘Well, there was that one time Mrs. Miller came in crying because someone repainted her beloved red Honda an ugly green-brown over night.’  


His dad snorted. ‘Yeah, well, nothing like that happened today. What about your day? Didn’t you do that cheering stuff today?’  


‘Cheerleading, dad. Shouldn’t you know that with all the football you watch? Anyway, I did, it was good. I’m really happy I joined the squad again.’  


‘Glad to hear it. That why you where gone so long?’  
‘No, I went to the Lima Bean and met someone. We started talking and I totally forgot the time.’  


‘That someone wasn’t Blaine, was it?’  


‘Of course not. Why would you even assume that?’  


‘I know you don’t want to hear it, son, but… He called again today.’  


Kurt took a deep breath. Then let it slowly out again through his mouth.  


As far as Kurt was concerned, they were over. Sadly that wasn’t what Blaine was convinced of.  


_So childish!_ Kurt shook his head in exasperation. There had been a short phase of grief – _wasn’t Blaine supposed to be my teenage dream?_  


That had turned into anger – _how dare he_. By now Kurt just wished Blaine would leave him alone. The boy had no right to demand anything of Kurt. Or his friends. Or his dad.  


He had made his bed, now he had to damn right lie in it as well.  


‘Do I even want to ask?’  


‘Nothing new. He’s still begging me to get you to talk with him.’  


Kurt sighed. ‘I’m tired. Coach Sylvester really pushed us today. I’ll go to bed early.’  


‘Don’t be too hung up on Anderson. There will be other boys who can actually appreciate you like you deserve it. Or maybe stay single for a while. Make sure you’re ready to date again. Perhaps try again when you’re thirty.’  


Kurt rolled his eyes and made his way to the stairs. ‘Yeah right, dad.’  


The only answer was a not very apologizing shrug, so he finally went to his room.  


Sinking down on the chair in front of his vanity, Kurt was all set to start his skin care regime and reflect on his day.  


His friends could laugh about his habit all they wanted, it was a great way to get some time for himself and calm down before going to bed. The only one who had ever understood that was Blaine.  


Kurt sighed. Blaine…  


As much as he told himself he was over the boy, it still was a complete riddle to him how Blaine had been able to cheat on him a week after Kurt joined the Cheerios.  


‘No time for him anymore, don’t make me laugh,’ Kurt muttered to himself, while spreading lotion on his face.  


When Kurt had rejoined the cheerleading squad, his free time had decreased immediately to almost zero. For the first few weeks, he had to work extra hard to make up for the time he hadn’t been on the team. It wasn’t a secret to Kurt that Blaine needed a lot of attention. Attention Kurt was always willing to pay when he had the time. So when the first day of cancelling a scheduled make out session had turned into a week of not seeing or talking to each other because Kurt wasn’t sure anymore if he was even awake throughout school hours, Blaine had lashed out. By cheating on him. With a guy he only knew over Facebook.  


Kurt shook his head. It didn’t matter anymore. He just wasn’t willing to forgive a cheater.  


Burt’s words echoed in his mind. _There will be other boys._  


Surely not in Lima, Ohio. Finding Blaine had been a miracle on its own. Meeting another gay boy who on top would be interested in Kurt? Impossible.  


Inadvertently, Kurt had to think of Sebastian. ‘No, I’m not going there. He’ll never be able to give me what I want. Like a stable relationship.’  


He stood up and changed into his pajamas, hanging up his uniform dutifully. When he lay down in his bed, the thoughts came back. No matter how hard he tried to suppress them, they always returned to the forefront of his mind.  


_Hottest feature… Trophy… Too hot… Sebastian is interested in me._

\---

Kurt was sitting calmly in his favorite coffee shop, enjoying the first hot beverage since he left the house to go to school.  


He deserved that coffee after the day he’d had. Cheerios practice had been hell. And while it had been a good kind of hell, it didn’t change the fact that all his muscles were already starting to hurt. The calm of his mind was soon broken when a shadow fell over Kurt’s table. He closed his eyes in irritation.  


_Damn my after practice coffee addiction!_  


Hadn’t he promised not to come back?  


He opened his eyes again to glare at the intruder.  


‘Am I imagining it or are you getting more muscular every time I see you? You should have joined that club ages ago,’ Sebastian said, his trademark smirk back on his face.  


‘Still none of your business.’  


‘You know what I really wanna do when I see you in that uniform?’  
‘I don’t _want_ to know.’  
‘I want to undress you. Pull that tight shirt up, inch after inch, with my teeth.’  


Heat was pooling in Kurt’s cheeks and – to his full embarrassment – in his lap. Angry with himself he pressed a hand onto the offending area. Somewhere through the fog that was spreading in his mind he was sure that arousal wasn’t the appropriate reaction to anything Sebastian Smythe could ever say.  


‘Stop it,’ He whispered. It didn’t discourage Sebastian at all. In fact, Sebastian bend down to him, so close he could feel every breath on his cheek. A pleasant shiver ran down Kurt’s spine.  


‘And when I’m all the way up, I will slowly… so slowly you’ll beg me to move faster… lick my way down to your pants.’  


Gathering all his willpower, he put a hand on Sebastian’s chest and-  
 _Oh, that feels nice.  
_

 _No! Focus, Kurt!_

  


He pushed Sebastian away. With no breathing near him or distracting words in his ears, it was getting far easier to actually think again.  


Kurt opened his mouth, silent for a second. ‘You… argh!’  


Then he grabbed his bag and left. Sebastian’s eyes followed him until he was out of sight, mirth written all over his face.  


Even without distractions, thinking in Sebastian Smythe’s vicinity wasn’t easy enough apparently.

\---

Kurt stood in the kitchen, humming while he cut up some vegetables.  


He was so engrossed in his work, trying to get perfect little dice, that he almost didn’t hear his dad enter.  


When he looked up it was with a beaming smile on his face.  


‘You… don’t seem so… hung up on that guy anymore.’ If he were honest, Kurt was quite surprised his dad didn’t beat around the bush and actually said outright what he was thinking.  


‘I’m not, I guess. You know, he hurt me so much, it was clear I couldn’t take him back without compromising myself. So I had to make a choice, either I accept this as what it is – my first big break up caused by something unforgivable – or I’d give him the power to always hurt me in a way.’  


‘Huh. That’s awfully mature of you, kiddo. You’re just a boy, you have every right to be hurt over this. Heck, I know adults handling that much worse than you’re doing right now.’  


Kurt shrugged, a small smile on his lips.  


Secretly he was pleased that his dad thought he was showing some maturity over this whole mess.  


‘I just realized that a guy who’s willing to throw away our relationship like that maybe isn’t worth hurting over.’  


‘You sure there isn’t… someone else already?’  
Immediately a light blush spread over Kurt’s cheeks. He looked down to his vegetables, pretending to be completely concentrated. One thing was clear, he couldn’t lie to his dad.  


‘Well, I don’t know. There… might be?’  


Burt frowned at him. ‘If you don’t know, who does?’  


‘It’s difficult.’  


‘Either there is someone or there isn’t. I don’t get what’s difficult about that.’  


‘Let me rephrase it. There is someone I’m interested in but I’m not sure he’s serious about me.’  


‘Oh… Er… He seems interested?’  


‘Definitely.’  


‘And he treats you right?’  


Kurt paused. That was a heavy question. Especially since it was Sebastian they, well he was talking about. There was interest and passion and, could he dare say it, chemistry between them. However, Sebastian’s behavior was sketchy at best most of the time. Even if he had changed lately, became more approachable and less cruel, who knew his intentions?  


‘In his own way, yes,’ He said slowly.  


Groaning Burt rubbed his forehead with his right hand. That didn’t sound good. Why did his son have to have a tendency to be attracted to the wrong kind of guy?  


‘Couldn’t you have taken my advice and waited a few until you dated again? I’m not ready for these conversations.’  
‘You weren’t ready for them either when I dated Blaine but you did fine.’  


‘Yeah, I wasn’t and you see I was right. He turned out not to be such a… a… Disney prince. Or whatever you saw in him.’  
‘Maybe that was the problem. I’m not a princess, I don’t need a prince to save me. I need someone to treat me like a person.’  


‘And that… new guy does that?’  


No need to think about the answer to that question, Kurt’s reply was quick as a shot.  


‘Yes. He doesn’t try to save me, he’s challenging me.’  
Burt clapped him on the shoulder. It wasn’t Kurt’s preferred way to show affection but he appreciated it nonetheless.  


‘There you have it. Getting yourself to open up to the possibility of something new after a relationship… It’s hard. I know that. But you shouldn’t let your bad experiences keep you from giving others a chance. You always had a big heart, Kurt. Don’t lose that now.’  


Putting the knife down, Kurt turned to face his dad fully. When he wrapped his arms around him, his eyes were shining.  


Burt returned the hug softly. Sometimes it was hard to remember that Kurt wasn’t a fragile little child anymore.  


A whisper, ‘Thank you, dad.’  


Burt sighed inaudibly. Perhaps that was something he still had to learn as well, to trust Kurt’s instincts and give the boy in his heart a chance.  
\---

Sebastian watched impatiently how the Warblers trickled out of the room one by one. Only Nick, Jeff and Trent remained behind, their heads stuck together as they whispered to each other in a rapid tempo. Sebastian huffed, his left foot started tapping in annoyance.  


‘Could you get a move on?’ Nick raised an eyebrow at him and grinned.  


‘Why so grumpy? Do you have a date?’ Trent nudged him with his elbow.  


‘If you call stalking a certain male cheerleader a date?’  


‘Maybe it’s more of a standing appointment because he does it every other day.’  


‘Stop that nonsense! I’m not stalking anybody.’  


‘You go to the Lima Bean almost every day just to see Kurt. Sometimes you only stare at him from afar. Mostly, however, you argue with him. What do you call that if not stalking?’  


‘Before you know it you will lie in waiting, hiding behind some bush to watch where he is going.’  
‘And then you’ll break into his room at night to stare at him while he is sleeping.’  


‘Have you read _Twilight_ again, Nick?’  


‘That’s irrelevant. Right now we’re talking about you, Sebastian.’  
‘And your burgeoning feelings for one sweet Kurt Hummel.’ Trent nodded enthusiastically.  


‘Shouldn’t you meddle in Trent’s non-existent love life instead of my wonderfully functioning sex life?’  
‘That’s what we were just talking about. We met this really sweet blond guy at _Between the Sheets_. He seemed interested, we’ll just have to get Trent to call him.’  


‘Focus, Jeff! First we’ll get Sebastian to commit.’  


‘Not going to happen.’  


‘Do you know what’s really funny about this? You are turning into a cliché.’  


‘What are you even talking about?’  


‘Just think about it. Kurt is a cheerleader, you are a jock. That’s the cliché definition of a high school power couple.’  


Slowly Sebastian was getting really annoyed by them. Even though Kurt in his uniform, walking next to him, his hand lying casually on Sebastian’s upper arm… _No!_  


‘That’s bullshit. Just leave us alone,’ He said, his nose turned up haughtily.  


The other three grinned conspiratorially at each other, Trent silently mouthing _us_ with a raised eyebrow.  


Finally Sebastian shooed them out of the room and locked up behind them. The picture of Kurt wouldn’t leave his mind.  


_Only their fault…_ He faced them again with a vicious expression, walking backwards at the same time.  
‘Oh, and Trent? Call that guy. You need to get laid, you’re starting to smell like despair.’  


When they were out of sight, he stopped, his shoulders sagging. Kurt was… perfect. They were right. He was turning into a pathetic little idiot.  


Sebastian wasn’t a person likely to dwell on the past, so thinking about his stupid behavior or how blind he had been concerning Kurt didn’t sit well with him. Fact was, as much as he liked to deny it, he had feelings for Kurt. Somewhere along the line between mindless flirting, that tight uniform and their amusing confrontations, they had popped up out of nowhere. And Kurt couldn’t be expected to return them after everything that had happened between them.  


Straightening his shoulders, Sebastian walked to his room at a swift pace, his jaw tensed in determination.  


So what if Kurt didn’t return his feelings. Sebastian Smythe wouldn’t go down without a fight. 

\---

‘Hey, Kurt.’  


‘No pick-up lines this time?’  


‘Didn’t plan on it but if you want me to use some, I’m sure I can come up with a few, like super fast. You make my imagination run wild like that.’  


Kurt rolled his eyes. ‘Haha, very funny.’  


Sebastian smirked at him and for some reason, the smirk just didn’t seem as irritating as before. Was it him or was it Sebastian?  


‘Why don’t you sit down?’  


Staring at the chair Sebastian had nodded at, Kurt contemplated the offer.  


Did he want to sit down? Wouldn’t that change things between them?  
Their roles were clear.  


What the hell, he’d never been someone to shy away from change. Usually he was the one pushing for it.  


‘Okay. You’ve got one chance not to be a dick.’  


Just as he sat down, Kurt’s phone chimed with a new text.  


‘Woah, Hummel, did you just use a bad word?’  


‘You are so vulgar, a common insult wouldn’t do you justice,’ Kurt merely answered, paying more attention to his phone.  


‘I do try my best. Thank you for noticing.’  


‘Your ego is so big, it needs its own table.’ _Bing._  


‘No way, we’re not ready to go separate ways, yet.’  


When Kurt’s phone chimed yet again, Sebastian snapped. ‘Who the hell is so intent on talking to you right now?!’  


‘You mean besides you?’ Kurt tried to look at him seriously but the corners of his mouth twitched in amusement.  


Sebastian just scowled deeply at him.  


‘I really don’t like possessive behavior, Sebastian.  


‘Pffft, like I could ever be possessive.’  


‘Freaking out over texts, that’s possessive behavior. Do you know who did that, too? Blaine.’  
‘I am nothing like Blaine! Text with whomever you want. I don’t give a fuck. Just… I don’t know.’ Defensively Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest, turning his head to the side.  


Realization dawned on Kurt. He put his phone on the table, display facing down.  


‘I’m sorry, it was rude to text while I’m sitting here with you and you’re talking. Doesn’t make your reaction better but I do have manners.’  


‘Yeah, whatever.’ Sebastian tried – and failed – to look like he didn’t care, the tension had obviously drained out of him.  


‘If you still want to know, Jeff was texting me. Actually, he asked if I knew where you were. Funny, isn’t it? Why would they assume I know?’  


‘I told them to leave it alone! They… Those… I’m going to kill them!’  


‘They as in…?’  


‘Duh. Jeff, Nick and Trent.’  


Raising his hand to his mouth, Kurt snorted. Their shenanigans were famous throughout Dalton. ‘No, you won’t kill them. You like them too much. Torture them during Warbler rehearsal? Maybe.’  


Sebastian smirked. ‘I have to admit, I like the way you think.’

\---

After that their meetings became more and more regular.  


It wasn’t like they hadn’t met regularly before – even if only through Sebastian’s slightly obsessive behavior, which he denied – what changed was how they met. Kurt’s willingness to spend his afternoons with Sebastian at the Lima Bean grew from zero to, well… He couldn’t help it, he really looked forward to them most days.  


School was difficult at the moment. Blaine was still pining after him, singing sad songs in Glee club and watching him with big sad eyes. Kurt thought it made Blaine look a bit constipated. He wasn’t sure if his ex wasn’t approaching him because he had accepted the break-up or because he refused to make the first step, expecting an apology from Kurt for dumping him in the first place.  


Whatever the reason was, Kurt was glad he didn’t have to deal with him directly.  


That didn’t change the fact, however, that his friends were behaving weirdly around him. Mercedes and Rachel offered him countless sleepovers, assuring him the right man would surely appear out of nowhere someday.  


Finn and Puck were treating him with kid gloves, they talked slowly around him and obviously kept a little distance even while talking with him. As if they expected him to explode at any time. Or to start crying.  


And that didn’t even begin to touch the drama the Glee club was getting into all on its own. Who is dating whom, who is getting the solo, who is throwing a tantrum.  


To be frank, it was exhausting. To top it all off he had training with the Cheerios every other day, which wasn’t helping his tiredness at all.  


Meeting Sebastian was the opposite of all the things he hated about school at the moment. Sebastian didn’t see a recent break-up as a reason to go easy on him. He probably wouldn’t treat Kurt any different even if he asked.  


At the same time Kurt knew exactly what to expect from their little confrontations, while being surprised by them every time anew. Arguments with Sebastian meant Kurt could vent about all his frustrations without hurting anybody. At least now that they both knew that wasn’t their goal. Oddly enough, the Warbler thrived on those exchanges, poking and provoking Kurt until he reached his limit, but somewhere along the line he had stopped crossing that limit.  


Being with Sebastian was downright confusing at times, but Kurt liked it that way. There was no space for ordinary and simple to comprehend in his life.  


Therefore it wasn’t a surprise to find Kurt again at the Lima Bean with Sebastian on a nice and sunny Thursday afternoon in the middle of lacrosse season.  


‘Are you going to cheer on Saturday? Your lacrosse team is up against Dalton, right?’  


‘I am actually. And with the help of this National Championship winning cheer team, which of course includes me, Dalton won’t stand a chance. You won’t get a puck into our goal.’ He stopped, looking puzzled. ‘No, wait. That was hockey. Lacrosse was the game with the sticks and the balls.’  


Sebastian could barely hold back his laughter. ‘You don’t have any clue about lacrosse, do you?’  


‘In fact, I had to learn the basics of all sports I have to cheer for. So, you know, I won’t cheer when the other team’s winning or something. But they’re easy to mix up.’ Kurt shrugged, betraying his total disinterest for sports and causing Sebastian to snort good-naturedly.  


‘You are something else, Porcelain.’  


Kurt raised an eyebrow. _If that was meant as an insult, you failed._  


Shaking his head, Sebastian got back to what he had wanted to say initially.  


‘Anyway. Maybe we’ll see each other then.’  


‘What? Why?’  


Sebastian’s eyes sparkled, his smile cocky.  


‘How do you know I’m not there to see you? I would never pass an opportunity to see you move in this wonderfully tight uniform.’

\---

Pom-poms in hand, Kurt from foot to foot. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. It was impossible to not get carried away by the enthusiasm of the crowd.  


As much as he loved singing, he had to admit cheerleading was a close second. Performing, no matter how, having all eyes trained on him while he showed what he could do… It was a rush beyond comparison.  


He looked back to the field. The players had stopped their warm up and were now taking up their positions. In the middle of the field stood the referee, two lone figures next to him.  


The captain of the McKinley team was tall and bulky. Like he had told Sebastian a few days earlier, Kurt didn’t know much about lacrosse. Or sports in general. But he was pretty sure lacrosse players weren’t supposed to look like that guy.  


Mentally shrugging, he turned his attention to the other one. Just as tall, but he seemed sort of lanky even through all the padding he was wearing.  


Eventually, the boy turned a bit to the side, revealing the name written on his jersey. _Smythe_.  


The smile slipped off Kurt’s face, his eyes went wide.  


_What?_  


Sebastian turned his head toward Kurt and Kurt could swear he saw him smirking at him. Which was almost impossible since Sebastian was wearing one of those big ugly helmets and was too far away, for god’s sake.  


Both guys kneeled down, ready for the face-off. A whistle and the game began. Fast paced as ever.  


Kurt, however, could only stare at Sebastian slack-jawed, his eyes following his every movement. Captain of the Lacrosse team?  


Anger was bubbling up inside of him. He knew it was ridiculous. Irrational even. There was nothing to be angry about. But Kurt couldn’t help it.

\---

The second half-time started, Kurt ran over to the Dalton lacrosse team, grabbed Sebastian’s arm and dragged him to the entrance of the locker room to get some privacy. In a moment of insanity he had debated doing this during the quarter break, but really, two minutes just wouldn’t cut it. He wasn’t even sure ten minutes would be enough.  


Sebastian looked down to him, an amused expression on his face. Sweat was running down his temples and his hair stuck up in every direction, clearly happy it wasn’t flattened by a helmet anymore.  


‘I have to say, seeing you like this really _does_ cheer me on.’ Sebastian said in a flirty tone, but Kurt wouldn’t have any of it.  


‘Liar! You are a liar!’ He raised his fist and hit Sebastian square on the chest. Sebastian didn’t even sway back, his rib padding absorbing the worst of the blow. ‘When did you plan to tell me you are on the freaking lacrosse team?’  


Sebastian frowned. ‘I never lied to you. I never said to you I’m not on the team.’  


‘But you acted like you would come today to… to… to seduce one of the players or something!’  
He couldn’t help it, Sebastian started to grin. ‘You do know you’re behaving totally irrational, right?’  
‘Yes!’ Kurt crossed his arms petulantly, his chest heaving heavily.  


‘You know, only one here today who is even remotely worth seducing is actually cheering for the other team. I guess they wouldn’t take it too well if I make their top cheerleader change sides, would they?’  


Kurt looked up at Sebastian through his lashes, his heart skipped a beat. Already he could feel the anger subsiding. He wanted to hold onto it a little longer, keep being angry at Sebastian just a tiny bit more, but he knew there wasn’t a reason. Sebastian hadn’t lied, there hadn’t been any ill intent for once. Just Sebastian’s inclination to flirt with him. Because he was interested in him. Maybe it was time to accept that.  


A coy smile on his lips, Kurt replied, ‘Who cares what they think? Shouldn’t you be worrying if that cheerleader might not be so easily convinced?’  


‘Didn’t cross my mind, to be honest. But maybe you have a little tip how he might be… swayed?’  


‘Win the game. Believe me, winning is super attractive.’  


‘I think I can do that.’ They stared at each other in silence, the game forgotten. Slowly, Sebastian bend down, his face only inches away from Kurt’s. Then, suddenly, Kurt pressed his index finger onto Sebastian’s lips, effectively stopping him from closing the gap.  


‘We wouldn’t want to spoil the prize, right? First you go back out there and win the game, then you’ll get a reward.’  


‘Sounds like a plan.’

\---

Kurt jumped up and down, cheering loudly. Next to him, Santana gave him a dirty look. Dalton had won. And Sebastian had scored the crucial goal.  


From his position on the sidelines Kurt could see how all of his teammates started to flock to Sebastian, clapping him on the back or hugging him.  


Deep inside of him Kurt could feel pride blooming, making him want to run across the field straight to Sebastian. Something stopped him, though. Was he welcome to go to Sebastian? Maybe hug him? Maybe even more?  


Kurt bit his lip in thought. Blaine had hated any display of public affection. After his attack at the Sadie Hawkins Dance, flaunting - as Blaine called it - his sexuality wasn’t high on his list of favorite things. Of course Kurt understood his reasons but he couldn’t keep himself from being a tiny bit disappointed. Surely holding hands or a small kiss, a peck really, when they were with their friends would have been acceptable. Kurt shook his head. It was over. Didn’t matter anymore. But what if Sebastian was the same, not willing to be really seen with Kurt here on the field where everyone could judge?  


Yes, Sebastian had flirted with him, quite publicly at that. What if that was just Sebastian being a flirt, a tease, though? What if Sebastian’s intentions had never been serious?  


Defeated by his insecurities, Kurt turned his back to the field, ready to go to the Cheerio’s locker room to get changed.  


All of a sudden a hand grabbed his arm and spun him around, pressing him directly against Sebastian’s padded chest. One heated gaze, then there were lips pressed on Kurt’s. Surprised, his eyes fluttered closed.  


He wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck and started to move his lips against Sebastian’s, causing a tingling to spread from his mouth to his chest.  


His heart was racing and he felt so full of emotions he could swear he’d burst any second.  


Sebastian’s hands rested casually on Kurt’s hips, just a slight pressure beckoning him even closer until there wouldn’t fit a piece of paper between them.  


Eventually Sebastian broke the kiss. He stared at Kurt through half-lidded eyes, pupils blown wide.  


‘I must have imagined you trying to sneak off, right? I’m absolutely sure you promised me a reward for winning,’ He said, his breathing a bit more erratic than normal.  


‘You’re here.’ Sebastian frowned at him in confusion.  


‘Where else would I be?’  


Kurt half shrugged, half shook his head. _I don’t know. It doesn’t matter_.  


For a moment Sebastian looked as if he wanted to ask, then he simply nodded and let it drop. Relieved, Kurt let his breath out. He could feel Sebastian’s right hand moving, his thumb starting to rub lazy circles on his hipbone.  


Distracted as Kurt was caught him the lips pressed against his completely off guard again. He could feel Sebastian’s smirk. How he had hated that smirk but now he couldn’t help but smile at it, making their teeth clink together. This wasn’t perfect at all. But it still felt amazing.  


Sometime one of Sebastian’s hands had snuck beneath his shirt, lying calmly on his lower back, the cool pleasant against his hot skin.  


They parted again with a smack.  


‘So, did I satisfy you?’ Pressing their foreheads together, they beamed at each other.  


‘You definitely earned this. But I wouldn’t say I’m satisfied, yet.’


End file.
